


sewing up the seams

by catsinouterspace



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Prompto Argentum, Pining, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 23:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20461220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsinouterspace/pseuds/catsinouterspace
Summary: Prompto’s been in love with Noctis for almost as long as he can remember. It started as any celebrity crush did, just one of hundreds of people who thought the Prince was oh so cute. And then they’d become friends, and his feelings became a little less superficial. Prompto wasn’t an idiot though he knew that Noctis had a duty to his Kingdom and Prompto wasn’t going to go about complicating that with his feelings.





	sewing up the seams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marmolita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/gifts).
  * Inspired by [bursting at the seams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14259780) by [marmolita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/pseuds/marmolita). 

> This is a remix of marmolita's [bursting at the seams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14259780) \- check it out!

Prompto’s been in love with Noctis for almost as long as he can remember. It started as any celebrity crush did, just one of hundreds of people who thought the Prince was _drop dead gorgeous._And then they’d become friends, and his feelings became a little less superficial. Prompto wasn’t an idiot, he knew that Noctis had a duty to his Kingdom and Prompto wasn’t going to go about complicating that with his feelings. Anyway, being friends with Noctis was enough to make his heart sore, he didn’t need anything else.

Then things go to shit. And the world as they know it changes, and Prompto wonders if everything else changing means that well _everything _changes.

Sitting on the roof he jiggles his foot anxiously, “So, you really think I’m doing okay?” The last few of years of training had made him fairly competent in battle but they paled in comparison to the life time of preparation that his companions had, and he couldn’t help but feel as though he was dragging the team down.

"Yeah, I do," Noctis says, smiling at Prompto. "Anything else?"

"Actually, there is one more thing." Prompto inhales through his nose, it’s now or never. "I, uh. You know that I was really happy for you, for the wedding, right? I guess I don't know if it's still happening, with everything that's going on, but..." He pauses intentionally huffing out his breath, bracing himself for the words about to leave his mouth, "I mean, ever since it was announced I've been happy for you, but also . . . kinda jealous?"

"Jealous? That I was getting married?" Noctis narrowed his eyes, looking confused. "Do you . . . do you have a crush on Luna?" 

"No, idiot," Prompto nearly laughs at the absurdity of the situation, he’d never even _met _the girl. ". . . I have a crush on _you_."

"You-- what?"

"Forget it, it's no big deal," It wasn’t the reaction Prompto had been hoping for but he would be lying if he said it wasn’t the one he’d expected. He hopped to his feet, "I'm sorry I got so _real_ all of a sudden. Seriously, though, thanks for making time for me. Feels good to get all that off my chest."

Noctis just stares at him blinking once, "Uh, happy to hear it."

"Alright!" Prompto says plastering a grin onto his face. "I'm gonna keep on keeping on, the only way I know how." He moves towards the stairwell hoping to exit the conversation as soon as he possibly could.

* * *

Prompto’s lazily scrolling through his phone when Noctis asks him, “Hey Prompto, you want to go get some dinner with me? Maybe some skewers?"

"Oh yeah! Sure!" Prompto agreed quickly, he hadn’t realised how hungry he was until food was mentioned, he turned to their other companions, "Iggy? Gladio? You guys wanna go get skewers with us?"

"Ah, thank you for the offer, but Gladio and I have plans with Iris." Ignis tells him politely.

"We do?" Gladio asks, looking up from his book, clearly too lost in the fictional world to remember plans he’d made in the real one. "I thought--"

"Yes, we do," Ignis interrupts.

"Come on, let's go," Noctis grabs Prompto’s attention and the two head out of the building, quickly falling into debate over which is the best Assassin’s Creed game. Which is so _clearly _Assassins Creed Syndicate, with Noctis’ belief that Assassins Creed 3 being based purely out of nostalgia that the other man held for the game. 

There’s a crowd around the city markets tonight, people milling around the stores, catching glimpses of the merchandise in the glow of the streetlights. Prompto feels Noctis’ hand bump against his and then his fingers wrap around Prompto’s. The blond pauses for half a second before grabbing his hand back. For a moment, he lets himself imagine that the two of them are just like the countless other couples walking hand in hand, enjoying a date night in the city. But if Noctis had shared Prompto’s feelings he would have said something when Prompto had admitted them.

"Uh, Noct?" Prompto says as they reach the stall selling the best skewers in the city. "You can let go now, I'm not gonna get lost in the crowd."

"Oh, uh, sorry," Noctis drops Prompto’s hand as if it burned him.

"You okay dude? You've been acting kind of weird the last couple days." Prompto knew it was probably because he felt awkward after his little revelation but he was eager to smooth any tension over.

"No, I'm fine, everything's fine," Noctis said too quickly for everything to actually be fine. "You uh, you want the spicy skewers, right?"

"Yeah!" Prompto allows him to deflect the conversation, "Man I'm so hungry I could eat like, ten skewers."

Noctis laughs. "Me too. Maybe we should order twenty."

* * *

The sunset looks stunning from the cliffs they’re perched on, Prompto views it through his camera screen lining up the shot just as a bird flies through it’s wings silhouetted against the pink sky.

"Hey, Prompto?"

"Yeah?" The blond turns his attention to Noctis.

"I uh. This whole trip, you know, you've always been there to cheer me up when everything's gone wrong. You're . . . you're a really good guy. I really like being with you."

Prompto feels as though the tension is draining from him, glad that Noctis seems to be over the awkwardness that had been caused by his confession, he laughs, light and airy. "Aw, you know I love you too, bro," he says. "Besties forever, right?"

". . . yeah, right.”

Prompto bumps his shoulder with his own affectionately, turning back to watch the last rays of sun disappear over the cliff face.

* * *

Noctis invites him to go fishing, Gladio and Ignis quickly bail on the offer, probably sick of having to watch the Prince fish for hours. Prompto doesn’t mind though. The lake is beautiful and they both sit with their legs dangling off the jetty. He takes a few shots of his surroundings before putting his camera down and just enjoying the view as his friend waits for a nibble.

"Hey, Prompto," Noctis says.

Prompto turns to face him and Noctis puts is hand up to cup Prompto’s cheek.

"Oh, do I have something on my face?" He asks, reaching to wipe his cheek he catches Noctis’ hand instead.

In a flash of a second Noctis is suddenly tugging him towards the water, being dragged forward by his fishing rod, eyes wide with surprise. Prompto instinctually grabs at his friend rather than for the stable wood of the jetty and they find themselves in the water.

Prompto throws his head back, laughing when he resurfaces. "Maybe that's enough fishing for today, huh?” He asks Noctis who still seems very unimpressed with their current state, he pulls out his shirt which is now stuck to his chest, “Iggy's gonna be so pissed our clothes are covered in saltwater.” His face breaks into smile, “But hey, at least the 'bath' cleaned up my face, right?"

Noctis’ face breaks into a half-smile, half-frown, entertained by the joke but probably still wishing he was dry, he looked absolutely ridiculous.

"You look like an angry, wet cat, dude," Prompto says, tugging him back to shore.

* * *

They arrive at Hammerhead to find Cindy tinkering in the garage. _She’s gorgeous. _Prompto starts to think that he may just be a machoisist because everyone he falls for is way out of his league, but hey at least she’s not _royalty_.

When they've handed over the decals and described where they want them, Cindy gets into the Regalia and pulls it into the garage.

Prompto turns to Noctis, "Man, I love how passionate Cindy gets when she talks about cars. She's the best, right Noct?"

Noctis replies with a grunt, heading towards the shop. Prompto narrows his eyes and follows him, something about his friend’s behaviour has just been off lately. "Dude, what's up with you? You've been acting super weird lately."

"It's nothing," Noctis says, but it’s clear from the way he avoids meeting Prompto’s eyes that’s it’s not_ nothing._

"It doesn't seem like nothing," Prompto moves to block Noctis’ entrance to the shop, he wasn’t letting the Prince duck around this conversation. "You've been acting weirder and weirder and you've been like, extra grouchy ever since we got in the car today. Are you mad at me for something?" Prompto swallows, he feels the warning of tears pricking at his eyes, he _hates _how quick he is to cry.

Noctis's head jerks up. "No, I'm not-- I'm not mad, I'm just--"

"Just what?" Prompto forces himself to keep his voice steady.

Noctis sighs and rubs the back of his head with one hand. "You remember that night we were talking up on the roof in Longwythe?"

Prompto feels his face flush, _shit, _he knew that Noctis was a bit awkward after that but he was hoping he hadn’t been _that_ weirded out by it. "Uh, yeah, what about it?"

"You're so into Cindy, but I . . . I thought you said you had a crush on me."

If the redness in Prompto’s cheeks hadn’t been obvious before it certainly would be now, he felt like his face was on fire. "Yeah, duh, but you're like-- Cindy's out of my league, but you're on a whole different level dude. Figured I should at least try to go for someone I might have a chance with. It's not like you're ever gonna feel the same way, so . . ."

Noctis grabs Prompto's face with both hands, and Prompto barely has a second to realise what’s happening when he smashes their lips together.

It’s very clear that they’re both inexperienced kisses; their noses collide; their teeth clack together. It’s also everything Prompto dreamed it would be.

"Did-- Did you just-- Am I dreaming, or--?"

"Can I kiss you again?" Noctis asks. "Or maybe you could kiss me, because I have no idea how to do this."

Prompto laughs, a startled huff of air, as if he knew any better than Noctis, and then he’s leaning in again and Prompto meets him halfway. They’re more coordinated this time, Prompto tilting his head slightly to the side to avoid their noses hitting, it’s less forceful and the pressure is softer keeping their teeth from clashing.

"Yeah, you can-- you can kiss me anytime," Prompto breathes when they part.

"Maybe all the time?" Noctis offers and Prompto feels like his heart is going to burst right out of his rib cage and splatter across the floor.

"Definitely all the time."

A slow clap startles them both, Prompto whips his head around to see Gladio applauding, Ignis with a smug grin on his face standing beside him. _Did they know? How long had the pair of them been aware of his feelings? _Noctis doesn’t seem surprised by the intrusion though, flipping them off, Prompto doesn’t have much time to think about that though because Noctis’ lips are on his again.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first remix so i wasn't really sure what i was doing but i hope you like it!! part of the fun of this was definitely reading through some of your fics (expect some more comments and kudos once author reveals happen! 👀)


End file.
